User talk:LordFireStorm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DERPY page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaosfission (Talk) 04:30, May 8, 2012 Hey there! I'm Sentient Sky, I just thought I'd pop around and say hello. How are you? I hope ponymon keeps you from being bored, this wiki has a pretty awesome community but I think that just comes with being a brony. I don't think I'd ever want to rule the world, I don't like telling people what to do. Oh, do you mid if I just call you FireStorm? Sentient Sky 22:43, May 9, 2012 (UTC) They'll just be in the wiki activity and the recent photos gallery, it's no problem for them to be there. Chaosfission 02:33, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe if we had a brony ruling the world we could get a government that doesn't force it's people into things they don't want? It'd be like a disinterested father. "You don't like abortions? Then don't get one." "You think condoms are an offront to gods will? Then don't use them." "You hate ponies and think they're a stupid thing for five year old girls? Noponies forcing you to watch them." The world would be so much better if this happened rather then forcing your political belief on others. Oooh! Who's your favourite pony? Sentient Sky 22:42, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't mind you being our world leader, Obama seems like a very 'common' person, kind of like he sees things from the perspective of the common people. I'm Australian and I seem to know more about American politics then I do the politics of my own country. I don't think 'punish' is the right word, how about 'educate'? I like Fluttershy too :3 She's so sweet and loves animals, which I think is great. A lot of the fandom seems to like Derpy and Luna too. I'm really glad that they gave Derpy some lines once they found out she was a popular background pony. I kind of have three ponies that I like most, Fluttershy, Rarity and Aapple Jack. I like Pipsqueek too though, you know the little colt with spots? Sentient Sky 00:33, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Personally I think I would have turned that into the mothers close mindedness like 'Oh, what's wrong with people with derpy eyes? Do you want to get rid of them or something? The world isn't allowed to countain people like Derpy? We should just get rid of them instead of accept them and tolerate them? You disgust me.' and then just walk out and make her feel horrible. By gods I'm a horrid person when people are so close minded like that. Oh yeah, I made a little ten minute comic to remind you what a 'quality' artist I am 8D I swear I'll make a better art that isn't a 10 minute lol doodle. Might I ask, what's your cutie mark FireStorm? I can't see it under your clooooooothes. Sentient Sky 02:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Comic link because the damn thing doesn't seem to have worked. :/ Sentient Sky 02:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) You little pyro you. I have heard of Glee but never watched it, I'm not into those sorts of musicals but I like the songs on FiM for some reason, ESPECIALLY winter wrap up. And yeah, I drew it on the computer using Paint Tool Sai since it has laaaayers. I just needed a good laugh and drawing expressions is a quick way of doing that. On another note I finished your proper one. I'm doing a series of lineless arts (since I need to improve on it) and I'm hoping to getting around to doing everypony. I might make a blog post to ask who wants to be done and if anyone wants to be left out. Yeah, I kind of looked at it half way through and I kind of imagined my OC going "Why is that pony giving me a come hither look?" I did notice it I was just going "I'm lazy, don't care, look at all the fucks I give." and just kept painting it. As for my art, I used to do a lot on MS (microsoft) Paint so I've gotten really good with the mouse from that. I just like Sai because it allows me to use layers that MS Paint doesn't have. But yeah, smudging will tend to happen with scanners but I can't imagine taking photo's of your art would give any better quality. You should try to wipe down the glass of your scanner every couple of weeks though, which might help. If you did want to scan stuff in and didn't want all the different shades of gray I'd like to suggest line art for you. Line art is where you get a pen (generally a thin black point nib pen) and you go over your outlines, wait for it to dry then erase the pencil underneath. It should end up looking something like this, aas you can see, it still shows it's done on paper because of the scanner but it makes the lines look a lot cleaner. I can do you another if you want FireStorm without him looking like a -ahem- stallion. Sentient Sky 03:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC) There's also a technique called 'hatching ' that can work as shading for pens where you make lines that you want to imply shadows are. If you want lighting you deliberately miss a certain area that you want to show light as being. I love how you're considering the suitability of our OC's doing that. You don't have a problem for thinking about that, howerever, you may have a problem if you can't tell the difference between a fuck and a soda. Suggestion pages do tend to be long but I don't think the wiki has a talk section besides the forums, which hardly anybody uses anyway. Sentient Sky 04:32, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Of course you can have my email, not that I check it very often, it also means you'll know my true identity (oh noes!) jamiemarie_wills@hotmail.com I'd love to see your art when it's done. Oh wow, you've had to wear a wrist brace before? That kinda sucks. Flirting? That's ok though, I actually have a partner that I've been dating for 2 years now, but since this is the internet I highly doubt I'd do anything (I wouldn't do anything anyways). I just think that this is funny, not that dating you would be a joke or anything but yeah, relationships over the interenet are pretty silly considering we live in different countries we'd never see each other. Sentient Sky 05:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh god, the pun, THE PUN! What particular reason is this in whihc I'm being told I'm intelligent? Yeah, I'm enjoying myself too with these pictures, I haven't drawn this much in a while to be honest. I'm guessing it's breaking laws because the people that drink there aren't 21? In Australia you can buy and consume alcohol at age 18. Sentient Sky 05:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry this took so long to reply, I was busy doing some things to get ready for mothers day this Sunday. I'm not much of a drinker either and it's legal for me to do it. The only alcohol I'll really drink is something called a shandy, it's a mix of lemonade and lager. I like them but they're hardly something you can even manage to catch a buzz off. And yikes, that sounds horendously painful, not even being able to use your arm for holding things like that. Though to be completely honest, I have no idea what the colour guard is, or a pool boy. To me those sound a bit like extra curricular activities. Would colour guard be like army cadets by chance? Here pool means one of two things, snooker (a game where you hit coloured balls into holes in the cornor and along the sides of a table) or swimming pool. The main point is, are you enjoying your drawings besides the pain your wrist might be causing you? If you are enjoying it well I'm mighty glad you decided to get back into it. Oh, and you using my art for your display picture is a pretty big compliment, I'm glad you like it so much -hugs- Sentient Sky 04:00, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Ooo, nice work Firestorm! I only know it's mothers day tomorrow because mothers day advertising is EVERYWHERE in town. And I haave to go in town for my job. I work at a gaming store called the Sleeping Dragon on Thursdays and Saturdays. Congrats on the Pony Emblem thing! I've never heard of that site before, I might go has a look. Sentient Sky 00:16, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Maybe try some generic classes then? I've never played Fire Emblem to be honest, which I'm guessing the ponyfied version is based off. You could try mixing several types of armour to make modified class sets though; Breastplates, half plates, armoured coats, shields, quilted cloth, banded mail, hide mail, scale male, wooden armour, vest, gauntlets, shin pads, shoulder armor, knee armor, helms, gloves, boots, belts, pelts, braces- that sort of thing. Sometimes it helps just to have a bunch of reference pictures to mix and match with. Crests and flags aren't armour so to speak but they can make an impressive addition to a piece of artwork. It might also be worth asking for more specifics about what they wanted in particular- like group or indiviual art, full body or bust, that sort of thing. It might help if they could tell you what class the characters are too. Sentient Sky 05:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing FireStorm! I'll be honest but I'm not sure if I'll have much improvement points for you. They sound great though if your sister likes them. Sentient Sky 01:38, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow, that's super cute. I'm not all that informed on Fire Emblem art so I had a google at some of their official stuff. From the grain it looks like the art is meant to appear as if coloured by pencil. I assume you're going to clean up the lines so the pen doesn't have that white line around it where the colours don't match properly. Be super aware of light source. I did some art for a site called DNAdopts a couple of months ago and a techinque they have there is putting the shadow on the middle rather then on any of the sides. This helps to stop your art from looking 'flat', here's a comparitive image for you; LINKY Of course you'll be doing this with MS Paint so I suggest using something that's at LEAST two pixels, this is useful in case you want to change the colour without having to do it pixel by pixel. If you're using MS Paint XP (Vispa and before for Microsoft, I have no idea bout Linux or Mac :/) go to colours > Edit colours> Define Custom Colours. Luminosity will help with shading. I tend to go by 5's but when you zoom out or scale down you won't see as much of the detail so don't worry about it toooooo much.Here is another sample about what I mean, it's from a serious of pixel art I did for a site called Rhellos, but basically it's the same colour with different luminosity. For metal though you'll want the brightness to be twice that of the normal colours, that way, it'll show more of a lustrous surface. When colouring hair you might want to put streaks or lines to show a bit more of a hair texture. You don't need to do this with every pixel but it might help to add volume. You might also want to do shine lines on your cell shading, like the blue on the dark hair here . Sorry about all the examples, I just find it easier to show what I mean so there's not as much confusion. These are mainly about colouring though because your line art seems fine to me. You can put glow on things for your magic users but that's largely just luminosity again, but instead of going darker, going lighter, like on here . Long reply is long. Sentient Sky 09:22, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Slow connection? I know that feel. I have the habit of not knowing where pencils are, buying more and then finding them all at once. :/ I only got Sai about two years ago so I've been using paint up until then so I know a couple of tricks with it. Sentient Sky 23:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Trolololol. That comic is a pretty accurate description of Australia to be completely honest. We are known for our deadly animals after all, heck, even our cute little platypus' can poison you (the males have barbs on the inside of their back legs). The spiders thing is particularly true. In America the worst thing you have to watch out for I think would be the black widow spider, right? Our version of that is a red back spider, I've been bitten by one myself because they tend to hide where you don't usually check for them, like under chairs and stuff. This might be relevant to your interest,This is an ordinary orb weaver spider,This is also true (they tend to have minions of their own), They also tend to take over everything when you're not looking. Even our teeny tiny white tailed spiders can cause necrosis. Sydney Funnel Web spiders are pretty bad too because they live in your house with you most of the time. Here aracnophobia isn't so much an 'irrational' fear as elsewhere though :/ As you can see , we all so the most deadliest snakes as well. We have sharks, sting rays, jelly fish, blue ringed octopus, stone fish and all that. Something that wasn't noted is that our emu's and cassawaries can kill you too, even a kangaroo can. Salt water crocodiles eat humans, and are particularly aggressive, The main reason why people don't die is because we have several types of antivenom in each hospital, we're all educated on our wildlife (it's a part of schooling and culture), and most people here at least have first aid. Both my boyfriend and myself have first aid, and so do our families. We're not all Steve Irwen's but we know what to do and how to treat it. It's not as random as in the comic though, we don't send people stone fish in the mail or anything. People are allowed to have Taipan's as pets, you need a licence though. Oh! We also have scorpions and stuff but they're not as poisonous as the other things so we tend not to mention it. Don't go swimming at Kakadu national park either, it's a crocodile reserve. :/ We don't add any of this stuff in our advertising campaigns though. --- Rant over, and yeah I can do that art for you, might take a bit though because I'm going to be playing minecraft with my boyfriend for a bit now. Sentient Sky 06:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm GMT+10:00 so I'm ahead of most time zones in America. It's 7:03pm at the time of posting this in Australia, if you look at the time stamp though that should tell you the difference. Sentient Sky 09:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Here's your sisters pony that you asked for yesturday, I hope she likes it. I might redo it though because I'm not too happy with the way the orange on the nose turned out. Her cutie mark is a shooting star right? Does it have a certain amount of points on the star or does it look kind or like an asteroid? Sentient Sky 01:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) This one should look better as a background for your sister's desktop. Sentient Sky 02:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Sentient Sky would probably be a healer class of some description, somepony that fixes things and buffs peoples stats. She's all about helping people. Sentient Sky 02:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Fluttershy's eyes would be fine by me, thanks for doing this. Sentient Sky 06:47, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I'd be up for collab work too if my Paint tool Sai wasn't expired. I can't actually upload anything onto it or save from it either, all of my art are screen caps, which is why they only come in a very limited size. Sentient Sky 08:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) hi, can i has one of those armored OCs? 2S2S0O20003881FEFFC49D002003D3516MJ1A35500000002204C291DFF7FFF0C107F3FCC004CB2 one thing, for some reason the color of the mane doesn't show well, just go to the S bar in mane color and click on 62, that should do it. Thank you! Amalvi 02:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) this is one of the most difficult decisions i ever made... how about a paladin with a lance? Amalvi 03:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) you are awesome, also when you are done can you make my friend here as a berserker? 3A370S40005ED622FFC49D000004A8E00JN1837000100000D0996D2FFF7FFF0T107F3FCC004CB2 -------------------------------------------------- Just wondering, are our ponies a OTP together? (This is what happens whenever I draw ponies in a standing pose on two hooves instead of four o_o they turn into humanised ponies.) Sentient Sky 08:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I hereforth declare that it is canon! Any request of what Sentient Sky and FireStorm should be doing together to celebrate? Oh my god dude its so freakin rad... Its got the hat... the bow... and the... and the... *Explodes* Too cool man. Too cool. I EXPLODED FROM JOY DUDE! IT WAS SO FREAKIN RAD Oh and congratulations with Sentiant. I hope your long distance relationship holds and you stay loyal :3 IWearHatsIndoors 19:43, May 17, 2012 (UTC) wow man, you are awesome, i have one last request if you don't mind, my sister as a swordmaster 2S2S000000180151FFC49D00501211700MN1837000000001F01C0C00FF7FFF02107F3FCC004CB2 Fair enough I'm starting another Steam conversation. Nao IWearHatsIndoors 20:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) thank you so much for doing my sister (ಠ_ಠ) AJEM... can you make a blog or something showing all the fire emblem ponies you have done? I know what you mean, and totally don't take offence to it. Have you heard back from pony emblem yet? Oh, and all your art looks really nice too dear :3 I have no idea what cloud nine means but I'll assume for now that it means your a happy chappy. Sentient Sky 22:53, May 17, 2012 (UTC) gonna give you a challenge 2S2S00010018AD6AFFC49D00000D4FE00PN1837040000001N0562E2EFF7FFF32107F3FCC004CB2 this fucker into a bishop, i can't find the cutiemark, so cover it with clothes Amalvi 04:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) you want something hard? I'll give you something hard 454C0002805C00B7FFC49D00A01383838UN1837206000002F18A3CC1423EC104107F3FCC004CB2 this as Myrrh or a Manakete, juas juas! Amalvi 05:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Come on baby, take my hoof and lefts fly off into the sunset. (because it's a little sweeter then the other saucy stuff I've drawn) Sentient Sky 13:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Feel free to leave a list of colors, although I was just basing them off of official artwork, in Sentient's case, Ninian. Chaosfission 05:51, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Pssst, some of our comics should TOTALLY be about the bromance that Amalvi and Hats have. -gigglesnortchuckle- It would be''' hilarious.' 'Sentient Sky 06:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC)''' Facial expressions depend alot on the muscles and fat deposites beneath the skin so folds can make a big difference in an image, like scrunched forhead with an angry face. HERE'S a bit of a mix and match example of facial expressions. Feel free to use it, not my own work though obviously. Good luck with your comic though :3 Sentient Sky 12:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember anything but the Pie one. What's the one with Derpy? --Halosandbagels 05:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Ooooh. (Almost autocorrected to Pooh). I thought you weren't gonna do that one causing of your "no shipping" rule. And I'm at work on my IPod right now xD. All night shifts are boring. --Halosandbagels 05:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Well I can't wait to read them xD. --Halosandbagels 05:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) if you wonder, i am a medic Amalvi 00:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the happy birthday wishes, and the pictures over at tumblr. I might need to make a reply to that actually. Why does hats think you want to kill him? Sentient Sky 08:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Did you know there's a prince firestorm here now too? Sentient Sky 08:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Because fuck you. Gentlemen Halosandbagels 16:35, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Raincloud was best pony. NEVER FORGET!!!! I'm really tired and I can't think of a way to respond to any of the recent activity and I've been awake for 24 hours now and I need to keep my streak up before I sleep so Ifigured I would annoy you to keep my streak going before I passed out and now you have to read this really long and stupid message to see if it's of any importance has been said in it, but really it's all pointless and I'm just wasting your time for my own selfish and tires reasons. And I was told by an anonymous source that I should call you a douchebag. So. Enjoy reading this!!!! You can lead a horse to water, but you can't stop it from sticking Legos up its bum. --Halosandbagels (talk) 22:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I know I'm weird. That's actually a quote from The Inbetweeners, and I only posted it so my streak didn't end. Same with this post. Halosandbagels (talk) 01:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm back now, did I miss anything too spectacular? Also, I added everyone on Steam so I don't have to get on Skype which lags my new computer to hell. My other computer conked out a while ago (like over a month ago). I'm back though. Sentient Sky (talk) 12:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC)